Life with the K-unit
by KittyBlack62632
Summary: This is a story about how Alex lives with k-unit and how they care about each other. I know, sounds cheesy but is actually good. Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Alex rider is a schoolboy. He hates homework and loves football (soccer to us Americans). But he has lost so much that he doesn't trust anyone. At all.

He lives with Ben Daniels. This is the closes he can get for a family. He has a best friend named Tom Harris. He knows that his friend has a secret. Alex is a spy.

He is a 15 year old spy. He has it in his blood. His father. His uncle. Both spies, both dead. His mother. Jack Starbright. They got too close. Now there dead two.

K-unit is his family now. Snake the hen mother, Eagle the annoying brother, Wolf the no nonsense older brother. And Ben the dad who holds you when you have a nightmare. The dad who goes to all your games. The dad who takes you golfing every Saturday, even though you hate it but you look forward to them anyway.  
_

Alex's POV

I'm running though the football field waiting for the ball to be past to me. Carson Deans is trying to block me. My best friend, Tom, makes the pass. I fake left and go right. I dribble down the field. I get ready to kick it into the goal when I feel a massive object crash into me. I can't stop the fall. I hear a snap. Then every thing goes black.

Alex...  
Alex  
ALEX

I open my eyes. Everything is blurry. I can just make out two faces. I blink. Now I can see Tom and coach staring down at me with a look of worry on there faces. I try to sit up but a shooting pain knocks me back down again.  
"wha..." I try asking but my voice wouldn't work.  
"Alex, mate are you ok?" Tom asks giving me his hand. I nod my head. Vertigo sweeps over me. I start to sway. Tom grips my shoulders.  
"take him to the nurse Harris. We have the championships Monday and I don't want one of my best players out.

"yes, sir" Tom says over his shoulder as he guides me to the nurses office. Just a we get to the door we hear coach yelling at Carson. I smile though the pain. Each step is agonizing.

As we go though the door Tom shouts "Nurse Tiara. Alex got hurt."  
It makes my head pound harder.  
"please stop shouting, Tom" I whisper.  
Tom just stares at me. Usually I say I'm fine and we argue till I promise that I'll have Snake look at it but I never do.  
He leads me to the bed. And helps me up. He grabs my forearm and I can't help but let out a scream. The nurse rushes in and pulls Tom away. I hold my arm close to my chest. I start to see black spots and I slide to the floor Nurse Tiara crouches down next to me.  
"Alex" she saids in a quiet, soothing voice " where does it hurt?"

" my arm. And my head." I say my voice cracking.  
"can I see your arm?" she asks. I nod and slowly move it. Pain shoots though my body. Then I see something sticking out under the skin. A bone. My bone. I start to whimper.  
"it's ok honey, everything will be ok." she saids as she places my arm on a pillow. Then she turns to Tom  
"call 999." ( sorry I think this is what the call in England. That's what some of the other story's say so just go with it)  
I can vaguely hear Tom on the phone. The nurse starts to rub my back in a comforting way. Tom comes over and kneels down next to me.  
"mate, Ben's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." he saids as he hands the phone to me.  
"Alex"  
" ya" I whisper  
"are you ok?"  
" um..."  
"on a scale of 1-10"  
"5 or 6 "  
"ok, I'm coming down and I meet you at st. Dominic, ok" Ben said probably thinking in his head a 10.  
"ok" I say dark spots appearing in my vision. I hear a siren coming this way. The door opens and a guy this dark hair comes over to me at my spot on the floor.  
"I'm Dan. I'm just going to pick you up and put you on this stretcher, ok"  
I nod my head  
As they load me into the ambience I start to think, even without MI6, trouble finds me. Then blackness consumes me.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep ... Beep... Beep  
I slowly open my eyes. I'm in a room so white it's blinding. A overpower smell came over me. A hospital. That's where I am. Ugh, I hate hospitals. I start to sit up but there are wires all over me.I take inventory. I can't move my left arm. I turn to see it rapped in a dark blue cast from just below my shoulder down and I can feel a cut on my head closed together with butterfly band aids. There is a IV coming out of my right arm. I start to take out my heart monitor out. A alarm starts to beep but I ignore it and take out my IV. I see my clothes on the chair, so I start to swing my legs off my bed. I stumble a little but I make it to the chair. I grab s pair of jeans. I quickly maneuver them on. I take off the hospital gown and pick up my shirt.

Then the door bursts open. In runs Ben and run in. Behind them came three doctors and five nurses. When they realize that there's no danger then they start to give me the evil eye.  
"hi" I say waving my right hand.  
They just stare at my chest. " Alex, is that a bullet wound over your heart?" Ben asks walking slowly up to me.  
"no" I reply, I hear him let out a sigh of relief. "it's 2 centimeters next to my heart."  
They all stand there with there mouths open. "close your mouth or you'll catch flys." I say with a smirk. I move to put my shirt back on but my arm moves a little and pain shoots up it. I let out a hiss of pain. That snaps everyone out of there shock.  
"what are you doing out of bed?" Ben asks with a deadly calm tone as he moves forward to grab me.

"ah..." I say, not really having a good answer.  
"actually, we were just going to tell you that Alex can go as soon as he's awake" one of the doctors said handing some papers to Ben. He signs them and hands them back. He helps me put my shirt and gives me a sling. I let him even though it's embarrassing. The car ride is silent. Once we drive up to the flat he turns to me.  
" I have to grab some pain medicine for you. Why don't you go lay down on the couch, ok? And when I get home we are going to talk of how you can stay out of the hospital. " he saids with a smile as I get out of the car. I grab the door handle and find it open. That's odd I thought. I can hear the tv on. Then I remember it's Thursday. They always come over on Thursday. Ben cooked two Thursday ago, Eagle cooked last Thursday, o man I have to do dinner.  
"what are you doing for dinner?" Eagle asked. He loved having me cook for them. I could do pasta and sauce... No, no Id have to use a knife. I could make stir fry... No, I'd need two hands for that too. I open the freezer. Microwave pizzas! Perfect!  
"microwave pizzas" I say taking out 5.  
"ah... Come on, Cub, we need your cooking" Eagle said from the couch.  
"well, you try cooking with one hand" I say as I grab the plates from the shelf.  
"what do you mean one hand, Cub?" wolf growls coming into the kitchen. The plates drop to the floor. Sh**. I bend down to pick up the broken pieces.  
"Cub" wolf reaches me and grabs my chin. "what happened?"  
"I um... Got tackled at football practice. I hit my head on the goal and then fell funny on my arm. Turns out I broke it in three different places." I say looking down, my face flushed with embarrassment.  
"you broke your arm in three places and got a concussion just from being pushed?" eagle said with a smile. I nodded reluctantly. He burst out laughing. I turn to throw the plates away and grab some paper plates. Just then Snake comes in. "what's for dinn...er. Cub what did you do?" he said walking over to me.  
"he did 'laugh, laugh' that all 'laugh, laugh' because 'laugh, laugh' he got tackled!"  
My cheeks were pink. The tough spy broke 3 bones just because he got tackled.  
"come here, wolf will cook dinner tonight" snake saids leading me to the couch. I feel wolf give me a look.  
Snake sits me down on the couch and tells to take off my shirt for a checkup."I'm good, I just came from the hospital. I don't need you to check me." i say trying to escape to my bed room.  
"I know but I want to see. I'm the unit medic and I need to know what's wrong with you."  
"no"  
"no?"  
"no"  
"Wolf, Eagle!" snake yells. I try to make a run for it but snake grabs me by the collar. Eagle and Wolf come in and stand in the doorway.  
"Cub won't let me give him a checkup. Can you help me hold him down while take off his shirt?"  
"Sure" they say with a evil glint in there eyes. They pounce on me and Wolf grabs my arm while Eagle pins my legs. Snake grabs some scissors and cuts my shirt away. I never really liked this shirt anyway. Then I hear them gasp. Wolf and Eagle let go of me. I make a run for my room. Snake grabs my forearm.  
"Alex, what is that?" he ask in a calm soothing voice.  
"A bullet wound" I whispered.  
"What"  
"A bullet wound" I said a little louder.  
" that's a f******** assassin wound." Wolf said as he comes closer.  
"Who did it and how can I find them?" Eagle saids all laughter out of his voice.  
"MI6 took care of it don't worry" I say.  
They all give me a glare. I'm about to run when Ben comes through the door.  
"What is going on?" He ask. Then he see's me with no shirt.  
"Haaaa, I see" he goes into the kitchen and comes out with a glass of water and two white pills. I make a face. I hate being drugged. He makes a face right back. I reluctantly take them.

My eyelids get heavy. I feel like I'm floating. A hand is on my back leading me up the stairs. I collapse on my bed and float away into a dreamless sleep.  
Or Not.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I forgot the disclaimer. So this is for the whole story. I DO NOT OWN ALexRIDER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

i will try to get a new story up soon but I get so distracted reading other stories

thanks,l

kittyblack62632


End file.
